


Fortune Telling

by SadSakuSmile



Series: SSsnippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Genin Era, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSakuSmile/pseuds/SadSakuSmile
Summary: "Yes... you will become strong, you will fall deeply in love with a man that was drowned with the lust of power, but... you will have to make a tough decision between love and loyalty, you will heal this man and save him from drow-""That's enough" their raven haired teammate interrupted feeling a little rage boils within him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSsnippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

> A really short sasusaku genin snippet

It was one of those missions where they would go investigate a place where a celebration is held, during the past months Konoha recieved reports on the eastside of the Land of Fire.

It was from a small town hidden in the forest. Their mission is to find the thieves that has been stealing from the merchants that visited this town for _Haru Matsuri._

They wander around the center of the town under the dark sky with small white stars.

"Young children would you like to try my stall? Fortune telling?" They heard a faint voice from beside them, the stall was located in one of the dark alleyways of the town.

Sasuke and Sakura was about to decline but then the blond pushed them until they found themselves right in front of the stall that belonged to a creepy old woman.

"Who would like to go first hmm?" Asked the old lady. The blond raised his hand out of excitement, but his other two teammates felt uncomfortable... something about this lady felt so odd.

" _You will have a bright and beautiful future but in able to attain this you will have to seek guidance and with a little help from the darkness, you will become powerful... not as_ _you expected and with this power you might hurt the one you loved_ "

It was odd because... Naruto was never the darkness type. Soon Naruto pushed Sakura to be next wanting to know what type of furure _they'll_ have.

" _Yes... you will become strong, you will fall deeply inlove with a man that was drowned with the lust of power, but... you will have to make a tough decision between love and loyalty, you will heal this man and save him from drow-_ "

"That's enough" their raven haired teammate interrupted feeling a little rage boils within him.

"Perhaps you would like to know your future... Sasuke-san" the old lady grinned showing her unbalanced teeth.

"How did you-"

"DO IT SASUKE!"

The blond pushed his teammate wanting to know what failure of a future he will have.

" _Oh... I see darkness... darkness everywhere... evil... you are evil but... I see light... from afar...-_ "

"Not interested, let's go" with that the raven haired boy pulled both of his teammates off the alleyway to continue their mission.


End file.
